


this feels so right

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Kim Mingyu, but they don't shag, mingyu sucks off wonwoo, wonwoo jacks off mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's impossible, Mingyu thinks, not to feel pleasure when he's with Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	this feels so right

“Jesus Christ Mingyu,” Wonwoo groaned as Mingyu rolled his hips into the older’s crotch from where he was sitting on his lap.

Instead of replying, Mingyu just smirked and dived down for another kiss, pushing his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth and relishing in the taste of his boyfriend. Wonwoo grabbed a fistful of Mingyu’s hair and brought the younger impossibly closer to him making the both of them moan as they pulled away from each other only to catch their breaths.

Soon enough, Mingyu was sliding off Wonwoo’s lap and onto his knees, mouthing at Wonwoo’s clothes crotch for a while before pulling down his trousers. Wonwoo lifted his hips to help the younger pull off his boxers before stroking his cock with his hand while Mingyu just watched with wide eyes.

“You ready to suck me off pup?”

All Mingyu could do was nod before Wonwoo tapped his cock against Mingyu’s lips and the younger opened his mouth and started sucking at the head of the older’s cock. Wonwoo moaned as he felt Mingyu’s tongue swirling around his tip and he threw his head back in pleasure. 

Mingyu hummed when he felt Wonwoo’s fingers tangling in his hair and took in more of the older’s length greedily. Despite not having the best gag reflex, Mingyu loved sucking Wonwoo’s dick because of how the weight felt in his mouth, and also because of how Wonwoo reacted whenever Mingyu’s mouth was around his cock. Slowly, Mingyu pulled off so that he could thumb at Wonwoo’s slit before delivering kitten licks to the tip of his cock.

Wonwoo groaned again before pulling Mingyu off his cock completely and kissing him harshly on the lips.

“Hey, pup?” Wonwoo whispered into Mingyu’s lips, “think you can handle deepthroating me?”

At first, he hesitated but after thinking about it for a while, Mingyu nodded and opened his mouth wide, relaxing his throat so that he would be able to take the older’s entire length. Wonwoo smiled down at him before aligning his cock with the younger’s mouth and thrusting his hips into the warmth of Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo hit the back of his throat, the older’s cock pulsing.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo moaned as he fucked into Mingyu’s mouth a few more times before letting the younger control the pace to avoid overwhelming him.

Feeling Wonwoo’s hands leave his hair, Mingyu began bobbing his head up and down on Wonwoo’s dick, greedily taking in as much of his boyfriend as he could without choking. Wonwoo clutched the bedsheets as he watched Mingyu suck his cock, taking in the way the younger occasionally looked up at him to see if he was doing a good job before turning his attention back to Wonwoo’s cock. 

Wonwoo could feel his orgasm get closer as he listened to the squelching wet noises from Mingyu sucking his dick along with the way Mingyu’s eyes kept moving up to him before he went even deeper on his cock.

“I’m so close pup, fuck,” Wonwoo muttered making Mingyu whine sending shivers up his body.

“Think you could swallow all my cum, pup?”

Mingyu nodded, sinking impossibly lower onto Wonwoo’s dick trying to take it all into his mouth. The elder let out a particularly loud moan and bucked up into Mingyu’s mouth at the sight of his puffy lips around his cock. He came in his boyfriend’s mouth with a long drawn out moan, his hips jolting as he felt Mingyu swallow his cum with a whine before pulling off his dick with a wet-sounding plop. Panting, Wonwoo leaned down and pulled Mingyu back up into his lap, the younger staring at him with wide eyes as Wonwoo unbuttoned his jeans.

“It’s time for me to return the favour pup, you did so well for me.”

Mingyu preened at the praise, a smile on his face but immediately felt his body jerk when he felt Wonwoo palming his cock through his briefs. He bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise, however, Wonwoo slipped his finger into Mingyu’s mouth prompting him to suck on it.

“You can make as much sound and move as much as you want pup,” Wonwoo said, kissing Mingyu’s forehead, “that’s your reward for being so good for me.”

Mingyu whined happily as he lifted himself slightly from Wonwoo’s lap so that Wonwoo could remove his clothing. The feeling of Wonwoo’s hand on his bare chick was enough to make Mingyu moan, having been desperate for his lover to touch him ever since they first started.

Wonwoo kissed Mingyu sweetly as he stroked his cock slowly, the younger already eager for more as he thrust his hips up into Wonwoo’s hand. Within minutes, Mingyu was a sobbing whining mess craving for his release. Smirking, Wonwoo started sucking hickeys into Mingyu’s neck that were sure to leave marks for days to come.

“Hyung, hyung, I’m close, I’m so close,” Mingyu whined, his hips stuttering uncontrollably.

“That’s it baby, cum for me pup.”

Finally reaching his orgasm, Mingyulunged forwards to bury his head in Wonwoo’s chest as he came with a loud moan, cum squirting out of his cock and coating Wonwoo’s hands and their clothes. Mingyu exhaled heavily as he dealt with the aftershocks of his orgasm, feeling tired when Wonwoo suddenly picked him up and placed him on their bed before leaving the room. 

The younger whined at the loss of warmth and curled in on himself when just seconds later, Wonwoo came in with a damp cloth to clean up Mingyu and a change of clothes, helping the younger of the two change out of his cum-stained clothes and into comfortable new ones. As soon as he was done, Mingyu flopped onto the bed, his exhaustion taking over as he felt Wonwoo slip in next to him and pepper him with light kisses before bringing them closer to each other. 

“Night pup.”

“Night Wonu.”


End file.
